Barreled Scholar Bucrates
Barrelled Scholar Bucrates (Aka Tarugakusha Bukuratesu) is a stout little being with a barrel-shaped body and extensive knowledge, abile to disguise himself as an ordinary barrel. He is called "Mentor" by Captain Zahab and is the one who taught him how to obtain immortality by harnessing the power of the jewels produced by the Demon Beast Daitanix. He is also the uncle of Spectral Empress Iliess and Desphias as well as the Grand Uncle to Medoumedou and Merudameruda. During Sambash's term as field commander to find a means to revive Daitanic, Bucrates offered his knowledge to aid Sambash in attempting various methods and seeking out different energy sources and endured a lot of physical abuse from Sanbash. When Sword General Budoh becomes acting general, Bucrates's aid was rejected by the samurai, who had developed his own stategy to revive Daitanix. Budoh went on to make Bucrates look foolish, when he (Bucrates) found an old scroll believing to contain coordinates to the Lights of Ginga. In reality, this scroll was a failed attempt, created by Budoh a long time ago, that he forgot was still around the ship. Humiliated by Budoh's snub, Bucrates schemed with Iliess to sabotage Budoh, before labeling him a traitor, so she could take over as commanding General. Though Zahab knew of their treachery, he allowed them to believe that their scheme went unnoticed, along with making Iliess the new acting general. However, Bucrates became suspicious of Daitanix's strange shaking and discovered that the demon beast was rotting due to being kept immobile for so long. This lead to him overhearing Zahab's scheme to use Iliess's soul gem to partially revive Daitanix, thus keeping their "ship" from sinking into the ocean. After Iliess was killed by Gingaioh, Bucrates recovered her soul gem and attempted to revive her first only to be cut down by Zahab. Powerless to prevent Battobas from shattering Iliess' soul gem, Bucrates was chained up and thrown overboard into the briny deep. Revenge Bucrates escaped his fate and was driven mad by his new-found hatred for Zahab. Thus, Bucrates changed into an aged form called . Desiring Zahab's death, Bucrates forced Hyuuga to work for him by trapping the wounded GoTaurus in a small barrel. After he has Hyuuga sacrifice his Earth Power , Bucrates forged the Knight Axe, a cursed weapon, to give Hyuuga the means to destroy the Star Soul Jewel which sustains Zahab's life which he then has Hyuuga train in order to do so. During the Daitanix battle, he allowed for Hyuuga to assist in the battle by releasing GoTaurus temporarily, but draws them both back when the battle is over. However, after their location is discovered by the Balban, Destruction King Battobas sets up an explosion to start a landslide that traps him in their cave hideout while Hyuuga manages to escape in time. Though he manages to dig himself out eventually, he is mortally wounded by Steerwoman Shelinda, for his betrayal, before he could see his revenge fulfilled. After Hyuuga rescues him, once he gives the barrel containing GoTaurus to Hyuuga, Bucrates commits suicide with a bomb, to provide a distraction so Hyuuga can escape, without being seen, alongside GoTaurus. Category:Seijuu Sentai Gingaman Category:Villains (Gingaman) Category:Space Pirates Bulban Category:Pirates Category:Barrels Category:Glasses-Wearing Pirates Category:Evil Geniuses Category:Glasses-Wearing Villains Category:Uncles Category:Great Uncles Category:Reformed Villains